


Whom The Gods Would Destroy

by merlin07



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin07/pseuds/merlin07
Summary: Sequel to Reason Why





	1. Chapter 1

David was not surprised the next morning to wake to a small blue box parked in his garden and the sounds of movement downstairs. He was burning with questions, what had gotten Violet so upset and why did The Doctor scan him upon landing? 

He quickly threw on his robe to head downstairs. 

As he predicted the Time Lord had made tea and a pot of coffee and was placed on the kitchen table. What he didn't anticipate was the far away and frankly troubled look in his eyes as he stared into space. 

Whatever it was causing that look made him completely unaware of David's presence until he was lightly touched on the shoulder, "good morning," the tall Scot smiled at him. He poured himself a cup of coffee, wincing at the utter blackness of the brew before sitting opposite The Doctor.

"I'm taking it something happened on your trip?" David ventured.

Taking a sip of tea to stall for time while he chose his words wisely the Time Lord breathed out slowly, "it went a bit pear shaped...which is another reason I hate pears, they are not symmetrical and they taste horrid on top of that..."

He ran out of steam, and took another drink from his cup. David waited patiently for him to continue. As the early morning sunlight shone in through the window The Doctor glanced up at the actor and he thought he saw the same glitter of madness he had seen in the tall Scot's alternate self, but forcing himself to look again he saw clearly that his large dark eyes were only full of concern.

"We visited at alternate reality," he finally revealed, "and it was not a pleasant experience."

"And you'd rather not talk about it," the actor sighed.

"I don't think it would benefit you at all to know the details," The Doctor picked up his cup one more time but it was empty, "but I'm glad you're all right," with that he poured more tea. And went silent for a moment.

Then as if a light switch had been turned on his face lost the haunted look and he grinned widely, "time to go to Torchwood collect The Master and be on our way!" he announced.

"I think I should probably get cleaned up first," David laughed gesturing at his night wear, "and change into something a bit less informal."

The Time Lord smiled as he stood up, "good idea," he laughed then added, "although if Hugh Hefner can pull that look off, so can you."

After a quick shower David opened his wardrobe, searching for his green hoodie. Recently he had discovered that things that should be one place were turning up in exactly where they shouldn't be or going missing all together. Like one of the "Doctor Who" DVDs The Master had returned after swiping them. He had carefully put them all back on the shelf in chronological order then not more than an hour later the DVD of "Waters of Mars" had disappeared. He had the specials box set so it wasn't a huge loss but that was just one of the things that had seemingly dropped off the face of the earth. 

Now it was his green hoodie. He checked the hamper and the dresser drawers and even checked his overnight bag and it was no where to be found. "Oh well,' he finally shrugged, 'it's not like it's the only shirt I have.' With that he select a grey jumper and slipped it on over his shirt, sat on the edge of the bed to tie his shoes and picking up the overnight case bounded down the stairs.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement. He stopped at the landing and turned around but no one was there. As much as he tried to dismiss it as a trick of the light he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. Every nerve seemed to stand on end as he looked back up the stairs into the shadowed hallway. 

As soon as the feeling hit him it passed. Taking one last look around he finally continued on and rejoined The Doctor in the kitchen.

"Welcome back," the Time Lord grinned, then noting the strained look on the other's face his smile faded instantly, "are you all right?"

"This is going to sound crazy," David sat his case down on the floor and leaned against the cupboard, "but right after I got home, weird things have been happening..." he quickly explained about the DVD and other missing items, concluding with, "I'm beginning to wonder if I'm getting absent minded as I grew older."

The Doctor reinstated his smile, "you've had a lot going on in your life trying to balance between your personal life, your professional obligations and traveling with me, it's not unusual to misplace things..."

The tall Scott looked unconvinced but rather than worry his friend he decided to drop the subject, "you're probably right," he agreed picking up the case, "so, off to Torchwood then?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack wasn't surprised when the TARDIS landed in the hub without setting off alarms. Early on he had set the tolerances to alert him when the time capsule landed but not see its arrival as an attack. 

He grinned widely as The Doctor opened the door, giving him a huge hug before whirling on David, "that was a mean trick you pulled," he tried to scowl menacingly but his twinkling eyes and the edges of his mouth quirking up gave him away, "and it turned out those were the right keys for only the handcuffs. The ankle ones, where did you find them? Ieuan had to saw them off!"

The Time Lord raised an eyebrow at the blushing actor, but said nothing. David quickly changed the subject, "where's The Master?"

"He's with Wendy," the ex-Time Agent gestured vaguely into the depths of the hub, "they've been getting on really well, surprisingly. He's been working with her on this Nysiph terraforming device that we found. It's got a slow leak and has been attempting to reform the storage area, pretty flowers and all but still...they've been trying to get it turned off."

He led the two almost-twins to the warehouse area, "and there they are..." he laughed, "now if you'll excuse me we just got in a less than thrilled 'guest' who I need to get settled in," with that he strode away with an exaggerated swagger, well aware he was being watched as he left. 

Wendy was sitting on the floor next to a gently smoking device while The Master, suit jacket off for once and his white dress shirt's sleeves pushing up, was leaning over the sphere. The minute he saw The Doctor he straightened up, "it's about bloody time you came for me," he snarled, "this is against The Geneva Convention and Shadow Proclamation item four-seven-diamond!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "first of all The Geneva Convention doesn't apply to Time Lords and you've broken four-seven-diamond so many times yourself you are a fine one to try to evoke it now!"

"I'll wager that the courts there would still be interested in your violation," The Master pressed on.

The thin Time Lord stepped in closer to him, his voice dark and face unsmiling now, "if you insist, by all means let's go there and let them decide."

"You know I can't go back there, I'll be instantly thrown in gaol for the rest of this and possibly all other lives to come," The Master backed away slightly trying to keep his dignity even though it was clear to everyone around him he had lost this round. He pushed his sleeves down, buttoning the cuffs before slipping his jacket on, "am I finally getting out of this Rassilon forsaken place?"

Taking pity on him David piped up, "yes, we came to collect you...."

Both Time Lord turned to look at him. One now smiling again, the other making a face like he smelt something foul. Choosing to act as if the actor hadn't spoken The Master addressed The Doctor, "where to?"

"Oh loads of possibilities," The Doctor's grin widened, "there are hundreds, no thousands of place I've never been to, uninhabited as well as densely populated worlds, untamed and urban planets..."

"Please tell me wherever we're headed has plumbing and basic hygiene requirements of its inhabitants and food you don't have to kill yourself?" The Master sighed.

Ignoring that last comment The Doctor put his arm around David's shoulder, "Kalndan has just gotten an atmosphere and some rudimentary vegetation, we could be the first sentient beings to set foot on it," he chuckled, "or if you want something a bit more advanced, we have the first Renaissance of Taray to drop in on. They are about to discover electricity and all the possibilities that it offers!"

"And hopefully soap," The Master interrupted, "and toothbrushes."

"Imagine," the thin Time Lord continued, "a society just on the brink of discovery, about to step from the dark ages...into the light, literally!"

"That sounds wonderful," David breathed out, his smile almost as wide as the Time Lord's.

"What sounds wonderful is a scented bath, a good cigar and enough Saurian Brandy, to drink the memory of ol' Jackie boy wandering around this hell hole in his pants and vest after everyone has gone home for the night."

"Many people would pay to see that," Jack laughed as he came around the corner.

The Master just snorted and pushed past him towards the TARDIS.

The ex-Time Agent grinned wickedly, "he is so fun to tease, if I didn't know you I'd guess that Time Lord's have no sense of humour!"

"Most don't," The Doctor replied thoughtfully, "we're about to take off, you're welcome to join us."   
Jack looked pained at that, "I wish I could, but things are really going nuts around here," he sighed regretfully, "I have to pass this time."

Goodbyes were said and the three travellers piled into the time capsule. Jack watched with a sad smile as the blue box disappeared, then shaking his head went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

As the TARDIS landed The Doctor took The Master and David up to one of the wardrobe rooms in the attic. Almost disappearing into one of the larger cupboards he rummaged around a bit, muttering to himself in what David guessed was something the time capsule didn't deem fit to translate. Then after a while he emerged with three tunics. The material looked homespun and rough textured, and the accompanying leggings were just as rustic.

He handed one hanger to the tall Scot, "put this on. It's a pretty close approximation of what the locals would wear..." with that he started to peel of his familiar brown suit.

The Master held the clothing at arm's length, his face set in a sneer, "I am not wearing that," he leaned in a bit to sniff the material.

"It's clean!" The Doctor protested.

"I don't care if it's been cleansed with the tears of a thousand orphaned baby fur seals," The Master snapped back, "I am not wearing it." 

David eyed the outfit, "I thought you said you blended in wherever you went?" 

This got an eye roll and a snort from The Master, The Doctor shot him a deadly glare before answering, "I do, but this is just an extra bit of insurance." 

Seeing the wisdom in that David quickly changed into the tunic, but had a bit of a hard time with the skin tight leggings. After a few attempts he finally got them on.

The Master watched them both as he leaned against the wall, arms cross in front of him, "if there is ever call for banning tights, it's seeing the two of you knock kneed, bandy legged, pipe stems wearing them."

"Thank you Mr. Blackwell," David replied, "at least we're making the effort. You don't actually think that wearing your funereal black suit with a blood red shirt and tie is going to make you inconspicuous?"

"At least I won't look like a fool."

"Anyway!" The Doctor interrupted, "are we ready?" he gestured down the ramp, "unless you'd rather spend your time bickering that is, a whole new world awaits!"

David heard The Master mumble something about cesspools and jabs for cholera but the rogue Time Lord walked ahead of them with his shoulders squared and back straight as they ventured out of the TARDIS.

The scene awaiting them just outside was chaotic. Brightly coloured banners hung from every available pole or branch, music was being played several different songs filling the air all at once making the noise level a bit hard on the ears. There were carts and booths selling a variety of wares and clearly intoxicated people trying to drink themselves to an even higher levels of drunkenness.

One of these chemically enhanced people staggered over to The Master, "Tontas?" he belched out, blowing the vapours of whatever he had in the tankard clutched tightly in his hands.

"Get away from me you vile excuse for a life form!" The Master replied giving the already unsteady man a shove, sending him reeling into the crowd.

David was about to comment on this less than stellar display of tolerance but when he turned around The Doctor was no longer standing beside him. A quick scan of the crowd and he caught sight of the thin Time Lord. He was talking to a brown robed figure, off to one side of the square. 

After a bit he returned, "it's a feast day," he smiled, his eyes sparkling, "in honour of one of their most revered gods," he gestured towards what looked like a giant barbecue pit in the middle of the square, "interesting thing about Tarayian gods..." he started to explain when a roar of many voice speaking at once drowned him out.


	4. Chapter 4

The chanting and screams seemed to be coming from the left of where they were standing. At first it was impossible to make out anything intelligible, but as they grew closer David could make out one word being repeated by almost everyone in the crowd.

"What is Tontas?" he asked The Doctor.

"Tontas is a who, not a what," the Time Lord corrected him, "remember me telling you it was a feast day? Well, it's the feast day of Tontas, he's one of their gods." Then he paused, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "god of justice if I remember correctly. He sits in judgement of the Tarayians, rewarding the virtuous and punishing the wicked."

"So why are they screaming his name now?" David asked.

"They seem think he's come to visit on this most holy of days."

Getting up on his tip toes to try to see over the mass of people the actor couldn't quite make out who was in the centre of the crowd, "what does he look like?" he wondered as he tried to get a glimpse.

The Doctor's vision, being a lot more keen due to being a full blooded Time Lord was able to make out the being who was being heralded as the god incarnate, "apparently," he breathed out, "he looks like The Master."

No sooner had those words left the Time Lord's mouth when a bevy of young and very attractive women swarmed The Master, festooning him with leis made of all colour and manner of flowers. Changing his normal sombre black suit into something more festive. He sneezed as the various pollens shook loose as more leis piled up around his neck and he looked beseechingly at his highly amused traveling companions.

"Would you unhand me?" The Master bellowed after ascertaining that no help was going to come his way. This seemed to only encourage those pressing goblets of what David guessed was some sort of wine, and fruits into the increasingly red faced Time Lord's hands.

"Should we rescue him?" David finally asked watching the scene with a laugh.

The Doctor replied, "he's always wanted to be worshipped, exalted for the supreme being he fancies himself and now he's getting his wish. I hardly see the problem."

The actor shot a look at the thin Time Lord, and realised that he took was having a hard time keeping a straight face, his large eyes twinkling with merriment.

"Still though," David continued, as The Master grabbed one of the very attentive ladies off of him only to have another one quickly take her place, "I don't think this is quite what he had in mind."

"Give it a few more minutes," The Doctor chuckled, "then we'll fish him out of there."

But before they could do that a flurry of activity at the other end of the square caught the actor's eye. Four very burly men, wearing next to nothing save strategically place fur loin cloths and carrying what looked like a wooden raft between them descended on The Master. 

Swooping down on him they quickly lifted him on top of the raft-like thing and at a run carried him off, while he showed off his rather impressive store of profanity they pushed through the crowd.

"Where are they taking him?" David asked as they waded through the sea of bodies to keep up with the still swearing Time Lord.

"My guess," The Doctor gestured vaguely at something in the distance, "is that they are taking him to his temple. I hope it's not the end of the feasting because you see the interesting thing about Tarayian gods..." he was cut off by a large man, dressed in what would pass as a fetching evening gown back on Earth holding a rather large sword made to stop them.

"You must not go any further," he informed them gravely, his voice seeming to boom out of his sizeable chest even though he was speaking at a conversational level, "until Tontas is made ready to for his worshippers."

"But those men got through," The Doctor protested hopping up to see over the man-mountain's broad shoulders.

"They are temple workers, they have been sanctioned," came the gruff reply. And seeming to have had enough talking he fingered his sword lovingly as if he was wondering how many strokes it would take to completely de-bone this annoying man.

Seeing the look in the guard's eye as he sized up The Doctor, David took hold of his arm, "I think we'd better just wait until The Master reappears," he advised.

The Doctor glared at the guard but realised David was probably right, he shook himself once and rolled his shoulders before turning and letting the actor lead him to a safe distance away.

Once they were out of earshot the tall Scot let go of him, "they aren't going to hurt him in there, right?"

"Not yet," The Doctor replied, "unless you call being bathed in perfumed baths, feed the choicest morsels and enough mead to replace the water in Cardiff Bay being harmed." At that he sat down on edge of one of the fountains in the square and went silent. Lost in his own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

David sat down next to the too-quiet Time Lord and for the first time since they had landed got a good look at their surroundings. 

The buildings surrounding the open plaza looked like a cross between modern London and ancient Egypt. The primary building materials were crude brick and something that resembled stucco. Most of the larger structures had paintings of some variation of a scene with fire. Sometimes it was an animal in the middle of the flames, sometimes a human or what looked like a human.

The Doctor was no longer silent but instead was talking to himself under his breath so quietly David had to strain to hear him and even then he only caught every forth word. The words he did hear were not encouraging.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked his head starting to throb with trying to decipher The Doctor's mutterings.

"I've been trying to tell you," the Time Lord sighed, "the interesting thing about Tarayian gods is their rebirth process. Every so often their gods come to walk amongst the mortals, when it is time to be reborn. They have a celebration, an extended feast and then the god is cleansed of his former shell to be reborn anew."

"That sounds OK so far, so they think The Master is one of these gods..." 

"Tontas," The Doctor corrected him.

"Right, Tontas, and they think The Master is this god," David continued, "then he must be the reborn version in their eyes."

"Not quite," the Time Lord shook his head, "he's the soon-to-be reborn god, so at the end of the feast they will perform the ritual to facilitate that."

"Which is?"

The Doctor looked into the distance and opened his arms wide to embrace the image in his sight, "that."

Following the Time Lord's gaze David saw the large pyre being constructed in the middle of the square, "they are going to burn him?"

"That's how the gods are reborn, like Phoenix from the ashes, according to legend."

Suddenly flashing on the image of The Master with a lit birthday candle stuck in his blonde ponytail David laughed. Then catching the frown from The Doctor, he quickly stopped, "sorry," then clearing his throat he continued, "so how are we going to prevent this from happening?"

The Doctor took a long breath out, "we can't go charging into the temple," he gestured vaguely in the general direction of it, "so our best bet would be to talk to The Master when he is being paraded through the square."

"How soon before it's Time Lord BBQ?"  
"If this is the end of the feast celebration, they'll wait until dusk, luckily that a few hours off, should give us plenty of time....I hope..." then as if a switch had been thrown The Doctor stood up, with a smile, "should give us a chance to check out the celebrations! C'mon!" he grabbed David's hand and pulled him along as they dove into the crowd.

As they swam through the sea of bodies David concluded that Tontas must be the god of inebriation because most of the people gathered around positively reeked of some sort of alcohol. It was almost impossible to turn around without getting a rough tankard or clay mug of a very strongly scented liquid thrust into his hands or shoved into his face.

He would take the proffered cup with a smile and then hand it to the next person he encountered, which seemed to be acceptable, and relieved him of the burden of having to sample the drink himself.

The odd thing was no one attempted to give The Doctor anything, finally after what seemed to be the millionth exchange of drinking vessels he spoke up, "why aren't you playing musical mugs?" 

The Doctor smiled, "low level telepathic broadcasting, I'm just sending out signals that I am not interested and they leave me alone."

As yet another mug was shoved into his hands David grimaced, "you'll have to teach me that, my hands are getting sore," he turned them palm up to show the Time Lord the chafed and rasped skin from the roughly made cups he had been in contact with.

"Shall do," the Time Lord laughed, then getting distracted he noted a cart with freshly baked rustic breads, "fancy a snack?"

Before David could reply The Doctor had already reached the cart and was haggling over the prices.


	6. Chapter 6

Once The Master had gleaned what was going on he stopped fighting the ministrations of the clearly inferior beings catering to his every need.

They were able to deliver on the hot bath with scented oils, the cigar was beyond their understanding, but they did have a sort of pipe-like thing for him. The brandy was an acrid yet sweet liquid but it would do. He didn't know why they kept calling him Tontas, but he was quite happy to accept the title if this was the outcome.

He leaned back against the cool tile of the tub and closed his eyes. A rather pretty boy was tending to his manicure while another kept the bath water at the proper temperature. He briefly wondered what the mongrel and his fellow Time Lord were up to, hopefully something unpleasant, he smiled, but then his cup was refilled and he let himself drift off to sleep.

He was rudely interrupted moments later by a man, quite obviously a priest, clad in shimmering robes and carrying a sceptre, "pardon me..." he started.

"I don't think so," The Master replied, only opening one eye to peer at the source of his irritation before closing it again.

The man stood in perplexed silence for a minute or two before venturing to speak again, "my apologies oh great Tontas, but we must make ready for the presentation."

The Time Lord replied waving one hand dismissively, "the great Tontas is not stirring from his bath until he is ready, got that? Now shove off."

The priest just stared at The Master. This was not an expected outcome. Yes Tontas was a god, but to have him be so dismissive of his High Priest was unprecedented. Perhaps it was just as well he would be reborn soon, the god had lost touch with his people. Deciding it was best not to anger Tontas he bowed once and retreated.

He was about to the doorway when the god called him back, "you? What's your name?"

The priest smiled, now this was more like it, "Chamore," he replied with his chest thrust out proudly, "I have served you since I was..." 

"My two slaves are still out and about. They are tall, skinny and freckled, and ugly, they're sort of twins. Go fetch them," The Master cut him off, "it won't do to have them thinking they are free men."

Chamore bristled at this, slavery had been abolished on Taray. That and being treated like a common messenger did not sit well with a man in his position, "I will send one of the acolytes to find them," he replied with a slight bow, his mouth set in a firm line. Then he hastily retreated trying to get away from the arrogant god before he forgot his place and his manners.

\---------

They had just settled on the wall with freshly baked bread and sweet wine when David noticed a rather rotund man baring down on them. The Doctor had broken off a huge piece of the bread and taken such a large bite that he looked like a chipmunk. 

The man huffed and puffed as he pushed his way towards them, "should we be worried?" the actor asked pointing at the rapidly approaching figure.

"Mmpphh..." The Time Lord's reply was garbled due to the mouthful of food.

"How about you just nod if yes, shake your head if no?" David prompted.

The Doctor did neither instead he just shrugged unhelpfully as he chewed.

Before he could ask for clarification the man waddled up to the tall Scott, "you aren't particularly ugly," he panted.

"Um...thanks?" David replied.

As if he hadn't spoken the man continued, "but you are skinny, you look tall and you have freckles," he took a deep breath and fanned himself with his hand, "so you will come with me." To his dismay neither man moved.

The Doctor swallowed audibly, "and why should we do that?" he asked taking a sip of the wine.

"Tontas commands it," the still breathless man answered.

The Time Lord grinned widely, "why didn't you say so in the first place?" he hopped off the wall, and indicated David should do the same, "how is old Tontas these days?" he clapped the very confused man on the shoulder.

Not quite sure how to reply to the odd stranger the acolyte snapped his gaping mouth shut and turned on heel to lead them back to the temple without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

Once they reached the temple they were quickly ushered into Tontas' presence. He was still in the bath, a few goblets into what appeared to be a goal of getting very inebriated. As they approached The Master opened one eye and looked up at them a bit blearily, "oh there you are," he snorted, "some slaves you turned out to be, wandering off...." then turning his attention to the others in the room, "clear off!"

The Doctor waited until the attendants had left them, before replying, "as much as it's wonderful to see you happy, we have to get out of here and fast."

"Whatever for?" The Master replied, draining his cup and waving it about for a refill. When neither of the tall men at his tub-side took the hint he sat up with a grunt, and filled it from a jug, almost spilling it as he did so.

"Have you completely forgotten the myths and legends of the Tarayian gods?" the Thin Time Lord leaned over the tub.

"No," The Master replied.

"Good because..." The Doctor started.

"I never bothered to learn them in the first place," The Master cut him off, "unlike you who seem to have no life and take way too much interest in the most insignificant of planets in every back water galaxy, I couldn't be bothered. I have more important things to do."

"Like slow roasting over an open fire?" David offered.

This got the Time Lord's attention, both his mismatched eyes open as they focused on the tall actor. Finally he looked at The Doctor, "what is the mongrel going on about?"

"The 'mongrel'," The Doctor started then, stopped correcting himself with an apologetic grin, "David is correct. The gods are reborn in fire. You, Tontas, are to be wined, dined and lit up, literally, like a Christmas pudding."

"Now that's an image," David sighed shaking his head, trying to clear the vision of The Master with a plume of flaming brandy on his head, "thanks."

The Master actually seemed to be giving this new bit of information some thought and for a moment David actually believed he would do the right thing, and get himself out of the bath and as far as he could from the temple. But then the Time Lord started to laugh, at first it was a nervous chuckle, then it escalated into a deep belly laugh, "good one!" he reached out a wet hand to clap The Doctor on the arm, "you almost had me going there."

"I'm telling you the truth," The Doctor insisted, his voice going a bit squeaky.

"I know what this is really about," The Master continued, "you're just jealous that I'm a god and you're slaves..."

"Wait! Who said we were slaves?" David interrupted.

"I did, and since I'm a god, that makes it so," he waved the actor off dismissively turning his attentions back to his fellow Time Lord, "and so you're trying to ruin this for me."

"Did you happen to look out into the square?" 

"Not since I was whisked here and shown my due deference and respect."

"You didn't notice the great honking pile of wood in the middle of it as you went past?" The Doctor's fingers tented to mimic the pyre's shape.

The Master took another drink from his cup before replying, "now that you mention it, yes. But I'm sure it's just to cook something for the feast."

"Someone," David corrected glancing out the small portal style window into the square below.

This seemed to anger The Master, "guards!" he called out loudly. At this two men, who were at least twice the size of the almost-twins appeared in the doorway, glittering swords clutched in their meaty hands, "my slaves need to be reminded of their place, find something for them to do, preferably massively unpleasant."

One of the guard chuckled in a very unsettling way, "have just the thing," he smiled crookedly, "come you two..." the other guard took a thin arm in each hand, dragging the two from Tontas' presence.


	8. Chapter 8

They were hustled out of the temple and half dragged, half led to an area just behind it. The large guard let go just as they approached a man with biceps as big around as the actor's waist. David eyed the rather large and imposing axe the man had in his huge hand hoping that it was not intended for them.

"Brought you two fresh workers," the guard gave them a shove forward, "maybe they can chop wood?"

The axe bearer snorted pinching The Doctor on the arm, "the axes weigh more than the two of them put together, there's no way they could even lift one let alone split a log." 

The Time Lord bristled at that, grabbing an axe from the rack of them nearby and hefting it over his head twirled it around like a baton before approaching an unspoilt log and cleaving it neatly in half.

Both men gaped at this display of strength, this scrawny limbed slave was waving the heavy axe like it was a mere splinter, something even the mightiest of them were unable to do. Recovering a bit they turned their eyes expectantly towards David.

"Sorry, he's the brawn and I'm the brains," he joked not even attempting to lift one of the axes.

After considering this for a moment the foreman ordered them to the kindle stacking task, picking up odd bits of wood and placing them in a pile.

"Doesn't this strike you as a bit unseemly?" David asked when they were left alone.

"Well wood is a precious commodity and they clearly don't want any of it to go to waste," The Doctor answered as he gathered some sticks.

"No, I mean here we are helping to get the fuel for the fire that they plan to use burn The Master."

"Ah, that," the Time Lord shrugged, "well that's not going to happen so might as well be busy while I come up with a plan."

"So you don't actually have one at the moment?" the actor asked watching him working a bit too diligently. That got absolutely no response. It was apparent by the way the other's back stiffened a bit that he had heard the question, but was in the process of ignoring it. 

David was not ready to let the subject drop, "I asked if you had a plan?"

"I had one," The Doctor sighed straightening up, a handful of sticks in his right hand, which he waved vaguely about as he spoke, "but I had to let it go. After all I can't imagine where we would even find a collapsible catapult and a monstrous pile of rotten jack fruit around here."

The tall Scot looked at him in stunned silence, not sure if he was supposed to laugh or offer a reasonable substitute for jack fruit or be very, very worried that this was the best plan he had come up with. He went with taking a deep breath and suggesting that another plan be thought of due to the absence of the afore mentioned materials.

\-----

After his fingers and toes had pruned up nicely and he was beginning to feel like he was sloshing as he moved The Master deigned to rise from the bath. He was immediately wrapped in the finest of robes and handed yet another cup of wine.

He smile as he imagined his erstwhile companions shovelling animal droppings or even worse while he was treated to the best this back water world had to offer. He could definitely get used to this. And he was not about to let the obviously jealous gruesome two-some spoil his fun. 

Although, he paused, he sort of wished he had paid attention to the local pantheon of gods. This Tontas, what sort of god was he? Vengeful? If so, he could pull that off, in spades. Wrathful? Again, worked just fine. But if this Tontas was a happy tree-hugger or bunny-cuddler flower child god, there would be a problem. The only good bunny, he laughed, was one fully cooked with a side of carrots of course.

Speaking of, he looked around for a servant, he was hungry! As he called for food he wondered if they had something akin to a rabbit, a nice fast roasted bunny would suit him just fine.


	9. Chapter 9

The cooks had been unable to figure out the order of cooked bunny Tontas had demanded despite his rather convincing imitation of a rabbit, using his hands to mimic the long ears and two downward pointing fingers for teeth. 

They nodded after he had stopped, smiles plastered on their faces as they wondered if the god had possibly consumed just a bit too much sacred wine. Instead they cooked a local delicacy for him hoping that's what he had meant all along.

When the platter was placed before him The Master was dumb struck. He could see by the expectant looks of those around him that this was not a joke as he had first hoped. This was to be his meal. It was the same general size as an Untalt swamp rat and twice as foul smelling. Following his panto earlier they had fashioned long ear-like bits out of some vegetation and tacked it to the side of the cooked animal's head with crude toothpicks.

He called over one of the acolytes, "I need you to taste this, just to be sure it isn't poisoned," he lied. convincingly. His actual reason was that he wanted to watch some poor unfortunate gag down the greasy, gamey smelling meat. It was a petty entertainment to be sure but could be amusing.

The man's eyes lit up, and his lips moistened as he carefully tore off what was apparently the hind leg of the beast. With grunts of pleasure he quickly devoured the morsel eyes slightly closed as he gulped it down.

The Master watched this display with amazement. He was grudgingly impressed by the man's lack of gag reflex, but not willing to test his own. Instead he declared, "Tontas is a vegetarian this time out," he announced to the cook who had been hanging back in the shadows anxiously.

At this pronouncement the cook practically ran to the kitchens to prepare something a bit more suitable.

Half wondering half dreading the reappearance of what passed for food in this backwards world The Master eyed the doors suspiciously. The noise of pots and pans being clanged about almost sounded as alarming as the Cloister bell in the TARDIS.

Moments later the cook poked his head out into the room and called one of the servants over. The man returned to the table and with a flourish presented the new dish. It was a variety of pumpkin hollowed out and filled with lots of little things drenched in sauce. At least it didn't smell like something Davros himself belched out, The Master mused as he took a sniff.

Taking an experimental bite he suddenly decided he was not hungry. Once the concoction hit his tongue all the saliva in his mouth hastily retreated. Leaving nothing to help break down the bitter, barely washed whatever-it-was he was now trying to chew. 

He almost shook with the effort to not spit it out, remembering his training from the Academy about not offending. Then with a rush he remembered himself. He was The Master, the ordinary rules of etiquette be damned! 

He stood up, spat the contents of his mouth unto the floor and swept the plates from the table, "bring me more wine!" he barked out and strode from the room back to his chambers.

\----------

The Doctor took advantage of the bread and water break to pull David aside, "on my signal head back into the temple," he advised, "they are going to be at this a while and with all the other slaves we won't be missed."

"The Master won't come with us, and the stasis collar is back at the TARDIS, exactly what are we going to do?" the actor asked.

"I have to try again," the Time Lord insisted, "I can't just let them burn him."

"Wouldn't he just regenerate?" 

"Depends on the timing, there has to be something left of his current form, he can't be completely dead. And besides even if he can, burning is massively unpleasant and why wait to find out the outcome if we can just prevent it all together?"

"Sounds reasonable to me," David agreed, "but your attempts so far haven't been entirely successful..."

The Doctor looked a bit put out by that but then he sighed, "I have to keep trying until he believes me."


	10. Chapter 10

True be told, The Master, even through his increasingly inebriated brain, was aware that things were not all sunshine and flowers. Not knowing and not bothering to find out what the god Tontas was supposed to be like he was pretty sure that some of those around him were beginning to doubt his authenticity. And that didn't worry him particularly. He figured once they had this feast in his honour he'd do a little treasure skimming, pocketing a few of the more choice bits and then let The Doctor think he'd captured him and take him back to the TARDIS. 

It was a win-win situation.

For now, though, he was going to milk it for all it was worth. He was taken to a large anteroom just off the main area of the temple and plied with more wine, as the acolytes and servants noted he was less demanding when he had a cup in his hand.

The high priest took advantage of Tontas' focus being on something else to examine the god carefully. Had he not had the distinctive bi-coloured eyes he would have serious doubts. Tontas was traditionally a benevolent god, not a demanding and frankly, cranky god.

Maybe the scrolls left out that bit, the priest shrugged, either way tonight they would be rid of this massively unpleasant incarnation and hopefully be blessed with a return to the old ways.

\----------

As they made their way quickly from the wood cutting area, David turned to The Doctor, "I meant to ask, what is Tontas supposed to be?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask that," The Doctor grinned, "he's a lot like Dionysus in the Greek mythology or Bacchus in the Roman. The god of wine and inspired madness."

"Well the latter certainly applies," the actor mused.

"And the former too," the Time Lord replied thoughtfully, "the problem with that is it's obviously impairing his judgement. He has to know that they are not terribly happy with him at the moment, he's not stupid."

Before David could reply a flurry of activity around the pyre caught their attention. Just next to the main impressive stack of wood was a slightly smaller one. A crowd had gathered around as the corpse of what looked like a goat was hefted onto the pile and secured with ropes and chains to a central pole. It was doused with a fairly strong smelling liquid then two men, dressed in ceremonial garb stepped forward murmuring some sort of incantation under their breaths.

The crowd went silent as one of the robed men lit a large torch, "from the heavens, we worship you, to the heavens you shall return!" and lit the whole thing on fire.

The smoke rose in a thick cloud, the wood used seemed to be something like the sandalwood incense an ex-girlfriend of David's had used and it perfumed the air. He turned to mention this to his companion when he noticed that The Doctor was frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"The wood," the Time Lord gestured at the pile, "it's been dampened."

"That's good though? It'll burn more slowly...." David broke off, "oh...wait that's bad."

The Doctor nodded, "a quick fire would be, well very unpleasant, but swift. They intend to draw this out."

The crowd cheered wildly as the animal's fur started to singe. David looked into the faces of those standing near him, pushing and jostling for a better view and saw the glittering malice in their eyes.

Some licking their lips in anticipation as the imagined Tontas aflame, rather than the beast slowly roasting in front of them.

He too, for a moment, saw The Master in the flames, imagined the him on fire and he quickly looked away. As much as he was a royal pain in the arse and a generally unpleasant being, no one deserved this.

He was about to say something to The Doctor when the crowd surged forward, some of the more brave or insane, he corrected himself, leapt onto the pyre and pulled the animal from the flames. Knives and hands were used to rip the cooked flesh from the bones as the feeding frenzy began.

The thin Time Lord watched this all with his eyes wide. Then he jumped as if he had been dealt an electrical shock, "uh-oh," he breathed out, going completely still.

David knew that tone of voice, and it never meant anything positive, "OK spill."

"I ah...." The Doctor started, then shaking his head and clearing his throat, tried again, "I just remembered something."

"A good something or a bad something?"

"Potentially bad. OK very bad. Very, very bad, in fact."

"What is it?" David prompted.

"On one of the feasts, a form of ergot got into the grains that were used to make some of the breads and it ah...well...caused problems."

"Ergot?"

"It's a fungus, and it can cause psychotic effects, and hysteria," The Doctor explained, "like the Salem witch trials..."

David's heart sank, "and I'm guessing," he watched as the goat's carcass was torn to shreds, "that this is that feast."

"Yup."

"You and I had some of that bread earlier," the tall Scot replied, "what aren't we effected?"

"Didn't have enough, remember? We were interrupted," The Doctor scanned the crowd, "best get away before they finish their 'al fresco' meal. And decide we're on the menu."


	11. Chapter 11

As they made their way back David noticed a queue outside one of the stalls. The area was blocked off by many high wooden walls and steam seemed to be rising from within, "what's that?" he asked.

"They are still years away from indoor plumbing," The Doctor informed him, "so on major holidays they have these large baths set up. They perfume the water with flowers and oils and then they sell time in these baths, it's not a normal thing for them so the luxury of take a full on proper bath is something of a special occasion and...." he turned to look at David but he was nowhere to be seen.

He was about to start being worried when the tall Scot reappeared, holding his now very round stomach with both hands, "let's get out of here," he hissed at the Time Lord as he took off at rapid trot away from the baths.

The Doctor waited until they slowed their pace to ask what was going on. David grinned and pulled a long ceremonial robe from under his tunic, "I saw this hanging on one of the stall's doors so I grabbed it. I figure as slaves we are not going to be able to get to The Master, but maybe as a priest..."

The Time Lord grinned proudly at him, "not that I condone stealing, but you are clever!" he gave him a big hug, "I must be rubbing off on you."

After a bit of debate it was decided that The Doctor should wear the robe and David would accompany him as his servant. They had almost reached the temple when the front doors burst open.

A loud cheer rang out from the crowd as The Master, or rather Tontas, was carried out on a very ornate litter. The Time Lord looked worse for drink, his black suit rumpled and the habitual tie having gone missing.

David could tell by the unfocused look in those mismatched eyes that he was massively drunk, he hoped this would not cause problems for them when it came time for the rescue, but knowing how difficult The Master was sober, he expected the worst.

The Doctor got up close to the litter, "this is it," he spoke in a low tone, "they're going to parade you around the square and then burn you. You have to wait for my signal..."

He was cut off by his fellow Time Lord's loud belch, by way of a reply. Trying again he leaned in a bit more, "when I say, you need to jump down from there and..." this got him nothing more than a soft snore. With dismay he realised The Master had passed out and was now in a deep sleep.

He reached out a long finger and surreptitiously poked the sleeping man in the ribs. This got him an annoyed swat on the hand and a grumble but the eyes remained firmly shut. He went to try again but the litter turned and was suddenly out of his reach. They were fast approaching the pyre and he could see some attendants lighting torches in preparation.

The assembled masses were whipped into a frenzy. Many of them tossing flowers and offerings onto the litter as it passed them. Many, in fact, most had gleams of something very unpleasant and feral in their eyes as they watched Tontas grow ever closer to his re-birthing site.

Even though the idea of spending the rest of his considerably long life with The Master often kept him awake at night, this was not the solution to his problem. As tempting as it was to get shed of him once and for all, he had to rescue his fellow Time Lord from being burned alive.

Getting pushed aside in the insanity and chaos The Doctor decided it was best to regroup and rethink their next move. He let the litter proceed and found David in the crowd, "we have a slight problem," he started.

"Why is it whenever you say that all the hairs on the back of my neck stand up?" 

The Doctor paused, apparently giving that some thought, "we'll discuss that later," he shrugged, "but in the meanwhile, I think they drugged The Master's wine...or he had an awful lot of it, either way we're going to have to carry him once we get to him."

David eyed the slumbering Time Lord, "I don't suppose you could move the TARDIS a bit closer?"

"Not really," The Doctor replied, "it's sort of coming down to the wire."

"We're just going to walk up, whisk him off and get to the TARDIS with him before they catch up to us and stop us? Do you really expect this to work?" 

"It would be nice," the thin Time Lord sighed, "but I'm not counting on it."

"That's not terribly reassuring," David sighed.

"What we have to do is time this just right..." The Doctor leaned in and whispered his plans to the still unconvinced actor.


	12. Chapter 12

The Master was so soundly asleep he barely twitched as he was lifted from the deep cushions of the litter and dragged to the pyre. One of the priests stepped forward and poured a scented oil over him, making his clothes glisten in the torch light.

They quickly fixed his wrists to the pole, and then his feet. As the last knot was tied his eyes opened at last. He had been dreaming of being rubbed down by a rather attractive slave and was about to order some peeled fruit when the sensation of being wet and sticky woke him up.

"What in Rassilon's name is going on here?" he slurred.

The priest, still holding the vessel that had contained the oil smiled at him, "it's time to rise from the ashes, to be reborn anew!"

It took a moment for that to sink into his booze soaked brain. The Doctor was right! He realised with a rising panic, they meant to burn him at the stake! He scanned the sea of faces for one with large brown eyes and a galaxy of freckles but saw only eyes bright with blood lust staring back at him.

He tried to see beyond the jostling crowd ringing the pyre. Where was the rescue? Where was that infernal Doctor? Surely his fellow Time Lord wouldn't just abandon him? 

Quickly going over his recent interactions with The Doctor he tried to recall anything that was above and beyond their normal level of hostility. He remembered, with a wince, 'accidentally' dropping a full pot of tea on the book he had put down momentarily. That was not burn-worthy, right? 

More and more potential offences came to him and he wondered if he had stepped over the line just one too many times. As the torches were set to the wood piled at his feet it became apparent to him that he was not going to be saved this time.

A few wriggles, testing the bonds that held him gave him no relief. They were tightly tied and he was unable to move at all. As the smoke billowed up from the now smouldering fire he reflected back on his past.

They say when you're about to die your whole life flashes before you. Given the nature of the Time Lords, this flashing can take a while, each regeneration like a new life, so it was usually a race to finish flashing before death actually took place. Most times it was a tie.

The Master had just reached the end of his second regeneration and starting into his third when he felt the ropes at his ankles give way. The smoke was obscuring his view but by reaching out telepathically he felt the presence of The Doctor very nearby. He waited until the first wrist was loose before grumbling, "it's about time you showed up!"

"Be quiet and keep your arms and legs in the same position," came the whispered response from somewhere behind him, "when I say go, run!"

The priests were circling the pyre by now, chanting and occasionally flicking bits of oil onto the fire. They had reached the back of the now billowing smoky fire and were coming around to the front once more when The Master heard the command.

He didn't have to be told twice, he dropped his pose, leapt off the pyre and took off at a dead run towards where he had last seen the TARDIS.

Unfortunately, at the same time the wind shifted, and the smoke blew away to reveal dangling ropes with no one secured with them.

The crowd roared as one, the priests turned to the pyre in confusion, and could just make out the figure moving swiftly away into the growing darkness. With a cry of anger they all took off after the rapidly escaping Tontas.

The Master had never run so fast in his life, he could hear his pursuers behind him and his own breath rasping in his throat. He dared not look behind him instead he concentrated on getting to the TARDIS and hoped he got there before they got to him.

He rounded a corner, and was snatched into a darkened doorway by an unseen hand. The other quickly clamped itself on his mouth. He reacted without thinking, and bit down hard on the fingers pressed against his lips.

The hand was quickly removed with a yelp of pain. Then he whirled around to face his attacker. His shoulders slumped in relief, "oh it's just you," he breathed out.

"I should have let them catch you," David replied sucking on his now bleeding fingers, "thanks a lot."

"You scared me!" 

"Yeah, I gathered, you could at least pretend to be sorry you bit me."

"You deserved it!" The Master shot back, "where's The Doctor?"

"You'll see, in a moment, now shut up and stay still!" the tall Scot commanded as the din of the approaching crowd grew louder.


	13. Chapter 13

And he did. 

No sooner had those words left David's mouth when a large fireball filled the night sky and a loud explosion rocked the ground.

The crowd stopped dead in its tracks and stood in stunned silence as it appeared the sun itself rose from the ground in an almighty roar, "now," prompted the actor, "say something impressive, god like and foreboding!"

"Me?" squeaked The Master before getting himself back under control. He straightened up, and stepped from the shadows, "you have angered me!" he boomed out, "you have attempted to harm the great Tontas and if you continue in this pursuit I shall..." he stopped looking at the actor pleadingly for help.

"Wreck terrible vengeance upon you," David offered.

"Wreck terrible vengeance on your and all your future generations," The Master concluded embellishing a bit.

This seemed to work, there was a mass of confusion as people hastily retreated almost falling over one another in their rush to get away from the obviously angry and powerful god.

The Master cackled with relief, grabbing David in a tight hug before remembering himself and letting go with a snort of disgust.

The tall Scot grinned at him, "you're welcome," he laughed, "now let's go find The Doctor."

"What was that explosion?" The Master asked once they were safely inside the TARDIS.

"A sort of Molotov Cocktail," The Doctor replied with a shrug as he set the controls to get them on their way.

"You don't carry petrol on this heap do you?" 

"I didn't use petrol I used alcohol, specifically your stash of Saurian Brandy, well most of it any way."

The Master stood rock still, "you used my brandy?" he growled.

"He saved your life," David interjected, "don't you think that was a good trade off?"

Ignoring the actor The Master stepped in front of his fellow Time Lord and repeated, "you used my brandy?"

"It was the only thing I could think of with the right proof," The Doctor answered not looking at the very red faced other.

"Next time just let them kill me, " The Master hissed before stomping off up the ramps to his room.

"What's so special about Saurian Brandy? Can't you get more?" David asked.

"The last time The Master was there, he basically liberated a case or four and there is a price on his head if he ever returns," the looking up from the controls The Doctor grinned, "and I really didn't use it to make those fireballs. I 'borrowed' a few jugs of the local brew. He'll go count his bottles and realise the truth in a bit, I just like to tease him once in a while."

They both had a good laugh at that, then David recalled the madness of the crowds, "what happens to them, the Tarayians?"

"They discover the ergot in their bread supply and instead of avoiding it they decide that it makes them better warriors and use it as a performance enhancement. They consider it a gift from the gods. Whom the gods would destroy, they first make mad...." The Doctor trailed off, then clearing his throat, he continued, "after an almost extinction the ones remaining reform and regroup and they become of the most creative, peaceful and artistic worlds. I was really aiming for that time for our visit, just miscalculated by a few hundred years."

Figuring it was time to make nice with his fellow Time Lord, The Doctor decided their next stop would be the vineyards of Sauria. As long as The Master stayed inside the TARDIS he would be fine. Or so he hoped.

"I have some things I need to do at home for a bit," David sighed regretfully, "but once you're done there come pick me up and we can head off someplace else."

"Probably just as well, I think The Master and I need some 'bonding' time alone, he's going to be a misery for a while and you're better off not being exposed to that." 

The Doctor landed in the back garden missing the shed, and the replacement garden gnome. As David waved goodbye as he stepped into the house both blissfully unaware that they were being watched. As the blue box ground into life the watcher knew it was time to finally put the plan into action. 

"See you soon," the voice whispered from the shadows as the TARDIS disappeared from view.


End file.
